Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $4.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$189$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${4.3\%} \times {\$189} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4.3\%$ is equivalent to $4.3 \div 100$ $4.3 \div 100 = 0.043$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.043$ $\times$ $$189$ = $$8.13$ You would pay $$8.13$ in sales tax.